


Clara Oswald and the Spirit of Lust

by orphan_account



Series: Doctor Who Sexy Time [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Ghost Sex, Possession, Self-cest, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor takes Clara to a haunted house for a Halloween sleepover. While there, Clara finds herself under the power of a very kinky spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Halloween Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor visits Clara on Halloween night to take her to Owilions Manor, a haunted house on the other side of the universe.

"TRICK OR TREAT!!" the children shouted. Clara was in the middle of a trashy movie marathon (she was just on Friday the 13th Pt. 4). She paused the video and went to the door with various chocolates. The kids were all wearing very expensive looking costumes. They took one chocolate each and walked to the next house. Clara watched them for a short while. She remembered being a trick or treater for the first time. One of her next door neighbor's had a very good skeleton which would move when you stopped looking at it. Clara smiled to herself, went back inside, and resumed the movie. That was the other good part of Halloween. It's a pretty good excuse to watch bad horror movies. Then, there was another knock. If Clara wasn't so distracted by the movie, she'd have recognized the knock. She opened the door to see a fully grown man wearing a pumpkin head. She looked down to see an all too familiar black and purple suit, complete with a bowtie.  
"Surprise, Clara!" the Doctor shouted. You'd have thought he was an overgrown child. And you'd be correct. "Why did no one tell me about trick or treating before now? It's amazing."  
"Yes, I noticed." Clara replied. "Hello again, Doctor. You here for any particular reason?"  
"Halloween sleepover." the Doctor answered. He was grinning as if he'd invented chocolate or something.  
"Doctor, I'm 24 years old." Clara said, her 'so done' attitude clear as day.  
"C'mon, you're never too old for a sleepover." the Doctor replied. He walked to his TARDIS, which was parked in Clara's doorway. Clara sighed. She could never resist an adventure with the Doctor. She put on a blue jacket, got her red bag and followed the Doctor into the TARDIS. It was as beautiful as ever on the inside, thought it now had an orange glow to it.  
"So, where are we off to?" Clara asked as she looked round the room. You never quite get over the whole 'bigger on the inside' thing.  
"Owilions Manor." the Doctor said over-dramatically. Clara merely shrugged. "Third most haunted building in the universe."  
"Then... why aren't we going to the second or first most haunted buildings?" Clara asked.  
"Because number two is just a hut with blood coloured paint all over it, and number one is banned to the point where it's been erased from space/time." the Doctor explained in his usual 100 mile per hour method of talking. The TARDIS landed without any hick ups. Clara walked out first. She saw the house about a mile away. Whatever planet they were on, it was like Earth. Nice green leaves and rather lovely trees. If it was haunted, it didn't look it. Though by now, Clara knew looks can be deceiving. She was traveling with a 1200 year old man after all. The Doctor led the way, Clara shortly behind. It took them about half an hour to reach the house. It looked even better up close. No sign of any decay or ruin. You'd think it was built yesterday.  
"I've rented the place for a couple of days. Apparently, you get 1 million credits for every time you sleep the night. And an extra million for every 'supernatural' encounter you have. C'mon, Clara." the Doctor said. Clara followed him into the house. It looked like a proper Edwardian house from Earth. Plenty of paintings of woods and forests and nature. The rooms were large and expansive. It was like a museum your parents dragged you two because they thought it was fun. But the idea of the place being haunted kept Clara's attention. Her eye was caught by a portrait of a woman. She was wearing a fancy dress of Earth making. The woman herself was very pretty. Clara saw the inscription described her as the third owner of the establishment who was banished from the planet for having an affair with four lovers at once. She looked back at the painting, and to her immense shock, it moved. At first it moved casually, as if it were a person waiting for someone. Maybe this was some alien tech the Doctor had not told Clara about. But then, the woman started undressing. Clara stood back a little. This was definitely new. The woman soon removed her dress in it's entirety. Clara was confused now. Was this some sort of alien style pornography? It seemed that way as a knight of some sort entered the painting. He withdrew his cock, and the woman sucked it. Clara was starting to get aroused now. The painting made no noise, yet Clara's imagination filled that in. Then, suddenly, the painting turned to Clara.  
"Are you enjoying this?" the painting said. Clara jumped back. "Would you like to come in here and show me how good you are?" Then, a strange silence fell on Clara. She felt her feet slowly walk towards the painting. She felt like she was in some sort of trance, her mind relaxed and half asleep. She held her hand up. She was an inch away from the painting.  
"Clara?!" the Doctor shouted from another room. "Check out the dinner they made for us." Clara fell out of her trance. The painting returned to normal. Confused, and slightly excited, Clara walked towards the Doctor's voice.  
"See you tonight, Clara Oswald." another voice said. Clara stopped and turned in all directions. Whatever it was, it couldn't be seen. It wasn't the same voice as the painting. It sounded strangely familiar. Clara scratched her head and walked to the Doctor in the kitchen, where a fantastic three course meal awaited her. As she ate, she thought back to the painting, and the voice she heard. Where had she heard that voice? It sounded so familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. When the meal was over, the Doctor brought Clara to her room. It was the best room in the building. Double bed, fantastic private bathroom, and a lovely fireplace.  
"Well, if you need me, I'll be a few rooms away. Just in case you get scared." the Doctor said. He closed the door. 'Cheeky little sod' Clara thought to herself.


	2. Undressing to Impress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara starts to fall under the spell of the Spirit.

Clara had just been through the bathroom when she looked in the mirror to check herself. It's a habit she never got out of. She was wearing all blue. Blue trousers, jacket, top, you name it. As Clara started to walk away from the mirror, it winked at her. Clara froze. She looked closer at the mirror. It didn't move. Then, she heard a lock. It came from her door. She ran towards the door and twisted the handle, but it was no use. The door was locked, and Clara didn't know how to open it. She sighed to herself. Why did traveling with the Doctor always result in something going wrong? She looked round the room for something to pick the lock with, then came the voice.  
"Don't bother with that, Clara." it said. Clara jumped. That voice still sounded familiar. "I've not even made you feel at home yet." it added suggestively. It was that sentence that made everything click. The voice was Clara's. It was her voice. Yet something in the tone or the delivery made the voice sound 'off'. If Clara had an evil twin, that voice would be a good match.  
"Who are you?" Clara asked to thin air. God, she felt like an idiot.  
"All in good time. First, I want to get to know you a little better." the voice replied. "Take off your clothes." Clara laughed mockingly.  
"And why the hell should I do that?" Clara said. She was leaning against the wall.  
"Because it's about to get very hot in here." the voice replied. Clara felt a familiar kind of trance fall over her. A sort of sleepiness. Then, she started sweating. Maybe the fire was turned up. Or maybe her own internal temperature was rising. Either way, she was getting hot. She felt her body climb onto the bed to relax. "Why so shy, Clara? Just unbutton your shirt. Let me see those lovely tits of yours. But do it slowly." the voice suggested. Clara obeyed. She was only half thinking by this point. She reached for her top and unbuttoned it one button at a time. Each button made Clara strangely excited. Clara could feel pleasure all over her body. She reached the final button and opened her top. She had no bra on. Her boobs were incredible. Large, firm and round. "Now those are nice. So big and firm. Give them a squeeze for me, Clara." Yet again, Clara obeyed the voice. She massaged and grabbed her tits, as if putting on a show. As she caressed them, she felt herself get even more horny. She was very sensitive to stimulation now. She felt her pussy getting wet. She wanted to touch it. She needed to. The voice seemed to notice. "Oh, look at that. Already so eager." it said. "Go on then. Indulge yourself. Finger that dripping wet pussy of yours." Clara felt her hand move down her stomach. She undid the button and zip on her jeans and placed her hand under her knickers and right on her sensitive pussy. Clara moaned as she started to masturbate. "That's a good girl. Give in to the pleasure. That's it." the voice said. Clara gasped and moaned as her hand brought her pleasure. She went faster, she needed to cum. Her gasps and moans became louder until finally, Clara orgasmed. The orgasm seemed to break the trance that held Clara earlier. She caught her breath as the pleasure flowed through her veins.  
"That was... unusual." Clara said to herself. "Who are you? Why did you do that?" Clara shouted to the ceiling.  
"I need pleasure to sustain myself." the voice replied. "Human pleasure in particular. Your pleasure, your lust, your desire, all of them give me strength. In fact, I think I may be strong enough to do this." Clara then suddenly felt something push her down on the bed and hold her in place. She screamed, but then the force felt her pussy, and her shock turned to pleasure. She felt soft warm lips kiss her neck as some sort of hand rubbed her pussy. "That's it, Clara. Let the pleasure flow through you." the voice added. Clara's moans turned to screams of pleasure. The light kissing on her neck moved down to her wonderful tits. Clara's body relaxed, giving in to how good this felt. She felt a second orgasm on its way.  
"I'm- I'm cumming!" Clara said.  
"Good. Cum for me, Clara. Show me how much you desire me." the voice added. Clara felt the hand rubbing her pussy thrust into her more roughly. Clara's screams grew even larger, and then she screamed one final time. As Clara relaxed, she felt something enter her mouth. It felt like a hand, and it tasted of Clara's juices. Clara did not resist. She sucked on the strange invisible hand well. "That's it. Suck on it. Let me know what a whore you are. Now sleep." the voice said. Clara felt the sleepiness return. "Sleep now, Clara. I'll see you in the morning." And with that, Clara drifted off.


	3. Face to Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara wakes up after a night of passion only to discover the mysterious voice now has a body: Clara's body.

Clara woke up very slowly from her deep sleep. She opened her eyes slowly. She was still in her room. Her top was undone and her trousers were not zipped up. At first, Clara was confused. Then she remembered why had happened last night. She remember the voice, the strange trance and how something had fucked her brains out. So much so that Clara was still tired even after what felt like 12 hours of sleep. She sat up, rubbing her eyes as she did so. 'Tell the Doctor' she thought. Though, god knows how she would explain this to him. But maybe a shower first. Clara felt like she needed one. She removed her clothes in the bedroom and went into the bathroom. The shower was very modern for a house that looked so old. The water was the perfect temperature as soon as Clara pushed the button. The water fell on her face first. It made her hair heavier. She felt the water warm and relax every muscle on her body. Her arms, legs, chest, every inch of skin on her felt refreshed. She waved her head, her hair throwing water all around. Just as she was about to reach the soap, she felt two tender hands reach her hips. Then, the touch of lips on her shoulder. She turned quickly and saw something very unusual: herself. But she looked different somehow. Like some sort of Evil Clara. Her hair was slightly darker, her eyes more lustful in nature, and her body posture much more seductive. Clara jumped back a little against the wall. Yep, call the Doctor.  
"DOC-" Clara shouted, but Evil Clara moved quickly. She placed a hand on Clara's mouth. Clara tried to shout through it, but everything turned into a mumble. She was silenced when Evil Clara used her spare hand to feel Clara all over.  
"Why are you in such a hurry?" Evil Clara asked. Her voice spoke in a tone of fake innocence. "Didn't you enjoy last night? Remember? The way you touched yourself, the way I kissed you, the way I licked your wonderful tits? The way I fucked you? Don't you want to do that again?"  
"I guess I'm not turned on by ghosts." Clara replied, as Evil Clara finally let her speak. "Or myself for that matter."  
"Oh, but I'm not a ghost." Evil Clara said. She was eyeing Clara's body like a piece of meat. "Exactly what I am, you'll find out soon enough. But there is a reason I chose your body. Usually, I take the form of a persons first love, or greatest love. I was going to choose Nina at first. Do you remember her?" she finished. Clara shook her head. Evil Clara placed a finger on Clara's head. Instantly, Clara had visions of sex with a woman in the future called Nina. She felt weak at the knees, the vision was bringing her so much pleasure. Evil Clara held her in place as the vision made Clara cum. Clara giggled after the vision had finished.  
"That was a dream, actually." Clara said.  
"Dreams are just memories we make up." Evil Clara corrected. "But now we're getting off the subject. Underneath all of that lust, there was one secret slutty desire of yours I just had to indulge. You want to have sex with yourself. To fuck your own clone. To experience how good you are first hand. Well, now is your chance." she leaned in ever so slowly, and seductively kissed Clara on the neck. Clara felt her hands reach for Evil Clara's hips. Then her back, and then down to her incredible ass. It felt just like her own. She gave it a hard slap to make sure it was hers.  
"You're certainly realistic, I'll give you that." Clara admitted as Evil Clara worked wonders on her. "But I need to go." Evil Clara held Clara in place again. She looked more desperate now.  
"Please stay, Clara." she pleaded. "It's been so long since I've had company. Everyone's so scared of this place. Of me. You aren't scared of me, are you?" Clara was shocked. Evil Clara looked almost sad. Her instincts took over. Clara grabbed her counterpart, pulled her in, and gave her passionate kiss on the lips. Evil Clara soon returned the kiss, a smile of relief on her face.  
"Does that answer your question?" Clara asked as she paused to gaze at Evil Clara's face. Evil Clara grinned with joy and started to kiss further downwards. "Let's go to the bed. Much more comfortable." Clara led the other naked girl to the bed. Evil Clara jumped on top and kissed Clara again. Then Evil Clara flipped Clara onto her belly and held her ass high in the air. She gripped it hard and gave it a slap. Clara moaned. Oh god, she knew Clara's kinks. She gave it another slap. Clara moaned again. To make matters even worse, it seemed Evil Clara knew about Clara's other kink.  
"You're such a naughty girl aren't you?" Evil Clara teased. She slapped Clara's ass again. "Shagging yourself. *slap* Letting me slap your ass. *slap* What are you, Clara?"  
"I'm a naughty girl. *slap* I'm so naughty, and I love it. *slap* Please, keep spanking me. *slap* I deserve it. *slap*" Clara replied, indulging in a fantasy not many allowed her to enjoy. Then, Evil Clara flipped Clara onto her back. Clara's legs were spread in anticipation. Evil Clara rubbed her pussy slightly.  
"Look at that dripping wet pussy." she remarked. "Oh, you have definitely been a bad girl." Then, she licked Clara's pussy. Clara screamed. Good god, she knew this was wrong, but it felt amazing. As Evil Clara ate her pussy, Clara's screams only got louder.  
"Yes, I am. I'm such a bad girl." Clara screamed. "Oh, I'm so bad. I'm so fucking bad. Yes!" she moaned and moaned as Evil Clara continued to worship her pussy. Soon, she felt an orgasm building. "Yes, that's it. Right there. I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna fucking cum!!" Evil Clara suddenly planted two fingers into Clara's pussy, and it drove her over the edge. Evil Clara took her fingers and offered them to Clara. Clara tasted her own delicious juices on them and licked them up greedily. "My turn now." she said. Then, she flipped Evil Clara over. She slowly moved her fingers down and planted them inside Evil Clara's pussy. Evil Clara moaned. Clara moved down to give Evil Clara the same treatment she gave her. Evil Clara's pussy tasted exactly the same as Clara's.  
"Oh my god!! Clara, that's-" Evil Clara exclaimed. "-that's fucking amazing! Oh yes, please keep going. Please make me cum!!" she shouted. Clara kept licking. She knew all her own weak spots, and she assumed they worked on her evil counterpart. And boy did they. Evil Clara was on the edge within a minute. As Clara applied stronger licks to Evil Clara's fantastic clit, she drove her over the edge and made her cum. As Evil Clara relaxed, Clara crawled up to lie by her.  
"Well, this gives a new meaning to the phrase 'go fuck yourself'." Clara sassed. Both Clara's laughed.  
"You know, Clara." Evil Clara started. Clara rolled over to look at her. "I need pleasure to sustain myself. The pleasure of others, I mean. And everyone whose come here, their species, they just don't have enough. It's like chips without tomato sauce. But you, you gave me so much, I could actually take physical form. And, I know it's weird to say, but that was my first actual orgasm of my own."  
"So, what you're saying is... I took your virginity?" Clara asked. Evil Clara rolled over, but she didn't look evil anymore.  
"I guess so." the other Clara said. She smiled. Clara smiled back.  
"So, what should I call you? I can't call you Clara, that would be confusing." Clara asked. The other Clara giggled. She paused to think of a name.  
"Oswin. Call me Oswin." she said. The two girls cuddled with each other and fell asleep.


	4. The 'Love' Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara is convinced by Oswin to make a move on the Doctor.

Clara woke up to find the sun was extremely bright, even brighter than any summer day from Earth. She felt exhausted. She had a very, very strange dream. Where something took the form of her body, and the two had sex. The strangest part: Clara actually enjoyed it. She also noticed she was completely naked, which was odd since she couldn't remember taking her clothes off. She was about to get some clothes when an arm reached round and pulled her back. It was Clara's counterpart, or Oswin as Clara was now calling her.  
"Where are you off to?" Oswin asked playfully. She started kissing Clara's neck and grabbing her huge tits, which made it much harder for Clara to move.  
"I need to go. The Doctor's waiting for-" she started, but she had to stop mid-sentence. Oswin took her right hand and used it to pleasure Clara's pussy. Clara stopped talking, and started to breath heavily. Oswin planted a finger in, and Clara sat back on the bed fully, surrendered to Oswin's power.  
"I don't think you should go. At least, not just yet." Oswin ordered. She used her hands and lips to overwhelm Clara's senses as she fingered her while massaging her tits and planted several paralyzing kisses on her neck. "This Doctor of yours. Do you like him?"  
"I wouldn't be here if I didn't." Clara said quickly. She grabbed Oswin's hands to guide them.  
"Do you want to suck his cock?" Oswin whispered into Clara's ear. The thought of the Doctor's member in her mouth made Clara shiver. "Do you want him to bend you over and fuck you? To pound that pussy until his cock shoots cum all over your slutty little body?" Oswin's dirty talk was hypnotizing Clara.  
"Yes. I want his cock." Clara replied. She pictured the Doctor fucking her and she wanted it for real.  
"Then let's go and find him." Oswin said. "And don't bother with those clothes. You look better without them." Once again, Clara obeyed. She got up and exited the bedroom, her clothes forgotten on the floor. Clara walked around the mansion, listening out for the Doctor's voice. Then she realized he'd be in the TARDIS, as usual. The warm air felt lovely on her naked body. She saw the TARDIS standing in the front garden. The Doctor must have moved it closer. Clara opened the TARDIS door and saw the Doctor on the controls, his back to the door.  
'Suck his cock, Clara.' a voice said in her head. 'Take his cock and put it in your mouth.' Clara didn't even have time to think, or to greet him. A sudden burst of lust made Clara lunge forward. She spun him round and kissed him roughly on the lips. She stopped the kiss to look down as she undid his trousers and fell to her knees. As his cock fell out, Clara gasped. He had an impressive cock indeed. Clara licked it all over, savoring the taste as if it were a lollipop. Then, she felt a familiar hand slap her on the ass.  
"Look at you." Oswin stated. She was sitting just by them, watching Clara worship the Doctor's manhood. "It's barely been 15 seconds, and you're licking his cock." Clara barely took notice. She was enjoying herself too much. She licked the entire shaft before taking it into her mouth. At this point, Oswin moved behind her. She fingered Clara as she watched Clara devour his cock. Clara's throat endured most of his man meat, but Clara kept pushing and pushing until the entire thing fit in her mouth. She moaned and purred as she sucked. Occasionally, she'd move to push his cock against her cheeks. It would make a satisfying pop each time it plopped out of her mouth. "Greedy little whore. I bet you'd like him to fuck your mouth. He would if you asked." Oswin added.  
"Fuck my slutty mouth, Doctor. You know I deserve it." Clara begged. The Doctor grabbed Clara's head and plunged his cock right into her mouth. Then out. Then in again. As the Doctor turned Clara's mouth into his little fuckhole, Clara moaned and gargled on his thick member. She was enjoying this, no doubt. She used her tongue to lick up the Doctor's pre cum. Oswin seemed to notice.  
"Does it taste good, Clara?" she asked. "I bet you'd like some more of that, wouldn't you? I think it's time for the main course." She slapped Clara's ass again after talking. Clara grabbed the Doctor's cock, and sucked on it a good few times before removing it from her mouth. The thing was dripping with Clara's spit. That just turned her on more.  
"Fuck me, Doctor." Clara begged. "Bend me over and ravage me like your little TARDIS whore. Please just give it to me." the Doctor did not hesitate. She put Clara onto her chest, her ass in the air. She felt his cock plunge right into her pussy and screamed. Her pussy grabbed onto his cock as it plowed her. Good god, she loved it. As she screamed, Oswin pulled her up and kissed her roughly.  
"Just look at you, you fucking slut." she said. "A day ago, you were a guest. Now you're a whore. This is all you are to him, you know. A little piece of meat for him to fuck and cum all over. But I guess that's what you want, isn't it?" She took her right hand planted several fingers into Clara's mouth. Clara tasted herself on them, which only made her more excited. Oswin thrusted her fingers roughly and pulled them out. Clara gasped for breath and started screaming with pleasure again. She came so many times, and the Doctor kept on fucking her.  
"I want your cum, Doctor!" Clara begged again. "I want your thick juicy cum." the Doctor picked up the pace. Oswin grinned.  
"This is the best part." Oswin started. "Time Lords have so much more spunk than humans do. So first, he'll cum in that greedy pussy of yours." Clara felt the Doctor's cock shoot load after load, as he pussy gripped his cock, greedy for every drop. "Then, he'll cum on that bubbly ass." The Doctor withdrew his cock and fired even more loads on Clara's ass. It felt warm and sticky. Clara licked her lips. "Then, he'll cum on those big, milky tits." The Doctor flipped Clara over onto her back. Clara watched as his cock fired several big loads of spunk onto her tits. "Then, he'll cum all over your face." Clara got up onto her knees, the Doctor's cock level with her head. She grinned as load after load of cum landed on her face. "And then finally-" the Doctor plunged his cock into Clara's mouth again. "-he cums right down your slutty little throat." Clara herself pushed his cock as far as it could go as the Doctor fired his final loads of cum right into Clara's greedy mouth. Clara swallowed every drop. When he finished, he walked off into the TARDIS. As Clara licked her lips, Oswin flipped her around again. She leaned down to lick all the cum off of Clara's big ass. Then, she licked it off her huge tits. And then she licked it off Clara's face. Like Clara, she swallowed every drop of cum she could get her hands on. Oswin and Clara kissed again. Clara thought this was the best adventure she had ever been on.

Then, she woke up. She was in her bedroom in the TARDIS. She had a very strange dream indeed. Strange mostly because she remembered every little detail. She then realized her trousers were soaking wet. As was her pussy. Feeling very confused, she got up to put on another pair of underwear. She saw a note on the door. It was from the Doctor.  
'Hello, Clara. If you're reading this, it means you're finally awake. If you've experienced any strange dreams or hallucinations, or you've just been very horny, it's because the haunted house we just visited was filled with Oliasis. Oliasis is a very popular drug. It's sort of like space weed. It gives the user hallucinations or dreams of a sexual nature. Or it just makes you really horny. The effects depend on the species. It didn't effect me, but since I found you asleep and moaning, I'm guessing it's had an effect on you. Just relax in your room. Don't worry, there aren't any side effects. But the drug has been known to be physically taxing. So just relax. From, the Doctor.'  
So everything Clara had experienced, including the mind blowing orgasms, was just a dream.  
"Fan-fucking-tastic." Clara said to herself.


End file.
